


10.25 - domestic

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: yesterday i said this one would be better and longer but i was thinking of the wrong day lmao so tomorrow's will be longer





	

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i said this one would be better and longer but i was thinking of the wrong day lmao so tomorrow's will be longer

Genji let out a huff as he waited for Jesse to return. When he finally did, Genji hopped up and opened the door.

“Welcome home. I missed you.” He pressed his mask to Jesse’s cheek.

“I was just gone for an hour.” Jesse chuckled. “But thank you for being excited for me.”

“You know I hate being here alone.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. You know I had to go. Morrison woulda kicked my ass if I didn’t show up.”

Genji nodded, sliding his faceplate off and kissed him softly. “I missed you anyway.”

Jesse wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I missed you too, baby.”

“How long will you be gone?” Genji mumbled.

“The whole thing should take less than a month.”

“That is a very long time, Jesse.”

“Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours, Genj. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, baby. But for now, let’s just cuddle. I want out last night together for some time to be good.”

Genji nodded, getting in bed.

Jesse held him close, smiling.


End file.
